The present invention relates to an absorbing type water cooling-heating apparatus for supplying cold and hot water for cooling and heating purposes and other purposes.
Heretofore, to supply hot water from a water cooling-heating apparatus of this type, there are the following methods (a) to (c):
(a) A U-shaped seal pipe is provided to connect between a high-temperature regenerator and an evaporator, and steam of a cooling medium to be condensed at a condenser during a cooling operation is condensed at the evaporator during a heating operation, utilizing a pressure differential-maintaining function by a cooling medium liquid column, thereby supplying cold/hot water from a group of pipes of the evaporator. PA1 (b) A steam pipe of a regenerator is branched off to introduce steam into a separately provided hot water-supplying heat exchanger, and hot water is supplied therefrom (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 49-78251). PA1 (c) The temperature of a solution in a regenerator is made very low during a heating operation, thereby suppressing the rise of a boiling point, and cooling medium steam produced in the regenerator is introduced into a condenser either directly or after condensation and re-evaporation of the steam in a low-temperature regenerator. The thus introduced steam effects heat exchange with hot water flowing through a group of pipes of the condenser, and the hot water is supplied from the group of condenser pipes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 57-73367 and 57-136066).
However, the above method (a) has a drawback that the cooling medium steam from the high-temperature regenerator is deprived of the heat by the cooling medium liquid in the U-shaped seal pipe, thus causing a large heat loss.
The above method (b) suffers from a drawback that the additional heat exchanger is required, thus increasing the cost and an installation space.
Although the above method (c) can achieve a simple construction of the absorbing-type water cooling-heating apparatus, it is necessary to switch a pipe connection of the load between a group of evaporator pipes and the group of condenser pipes, depending on the heating operation and the cooling operation, which leads to a drawback that the operation of switching between the cooling mode and the heating mode is complicated.